priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Bullseye (2)
Bullseye is a Grocery Game-like grocery product pricing game where instead of multiple products, the contestant had to use just one product to meet a certain goal and hit the bullseye. Gameplay *The centerpiece of Bullseye is a game board which contains an Archery-style target with rings ranging from $2 to $12, and five grocery items. The contestant must select a grocery item and decide what multiple of that item's price will total between $10-$12, which is the range of the target's bullseye. The price is revealed and multiplied by the contestant's guess, and if the total "hits the bullseye" range, the contestant automatically wins a prize. *If the total is less than $2 or greater than $12, the contestant "misses the target" and the grocery item is out of play. If the total is between $2 and $10, the host places a marker for the appropriate item on the appropriate spot on the target. The contestant does this three times. If after three shots the bullseye is still not hit, the products with which the contestant hit the target with markers are revealed a second time. One of the five products has a "hidden bullseye". If this is revealed, the contestant also wins the game. The other four contain the word "SORRY" and finding only these loses the game. If all three of the contestant's picks of the grocery items had their totals be less than $2 or greater than $12, the contestant immediately loses. *While the game is similar to Grocery Game, each item is played separately and the totals are not accumulative. Some contestants have gotten the two games mixed up; an example of one is seen below. *When Bob Barker hosted, he only placed markers if the totals hit the target but not the bullseye; Drew Carey places markers for all hits, including the bullseye. History *Bullseye was the first pricing game to premiere with the same name as a previously retired pricing game. The second was Balance Game (2). *The original range was $5-10 with a $9-10 "bullseye". After the 11th playing, on November 11, 1976 (#2114D), it was changed to a $1-6 range with a $5-6 "bullseye", where it remained until February 3, 1989 (#7135D). *During early playings of Bullseye, the contestant could only win via the "hidden bullseye" card using the marker closest to the bullseye. This rule was changed to having any product that hit the target win with the "hidden bullseye" card soon after the game debuted, likely by November 11, 1976. *On the Best of 2017 special aired on December 29, 2017 (#8145K), Bullseye unveiled an all new look. The setup was modernized, and instead of manually having cards to reveal the prices and the hidden bullseye/SORRY, electronic touchscreen displays are used for these, hitting them to reveal. The hidden bullseye also has a graphic of the Bullseye logo on it. Likewise, an electronic display to display the total has been used to replace the eggcrate display. The previously used round markers with the items' names placed on the target for each product have been replaced by markers resembling darts (or small arrows, in Drew's words) with suction cups on the end to make them stick to the target. Unlike the original set-up, the prices of the unused products are not revealed when revealing the location of the "hidden bullseye". *On January 12 (#8165K, aired out of order on March 9) and March 23, 2018 (#8265K), Bullseye's old set was used, as these episodes were taped out of order. *On March 9, 2018 (#8245K, aired out of order on January 12) during Publishers Clearing House week, contestant Sara Hildenbrand won a $20,000 bonus for being the first contestant to win a pricing game. It was played in the second slot. * On March 23, 2018, (#8265), during Price's "Youth Week," a collage contestant played Bullseye for $15,000, and won. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 45. Note *This game cannot use just any grocery items; it has to be grocery items that are factors of values between $10-$12. (e.g $2.49, $4.29 cannot be used) Foreign Versions *On Italy's OK!, the game was called CENTRO, and the range to win was ₤68,000-₤73,000. *On Mexico's Atínale al Precio, it was called "Dale al Centro" (literally meaning "Hit the Center"), with the range at $12-24 (with a $22-$24 bullseye); although any value below $12 can also fall into that range. Pictures B 2.png Bullseye (2) 1.jpg|Bullseye with the $1-$6 range. Bullseye (2) 2.jpg|Bullseye with the $2-$12 range. Kellee Wins Bullseye.jpg|The third time was the charm for Kellee; three cereals @ $3.39 each make $10.17, hitting the bullseye! The New Bullseye.jpg|The all new look of Bullseye! Bullseye for a 1965 Mustang bullseye65mustang1.jpg bullseye65mustang2.jpg bullseye65mustang3.jpg|First he picks the 6 hot dog buns which cost $3.49 each, and he is... bullseye65mustang4.jpg|...off the board. bullseye65mustang5.jpg|Next, he picks the 11 tomato sauces which costs $0.69 each. And he is... bullseye65mustang6.jpg|...on the board at least. bullseye65mustang7.jpg|Finally he picks the 6 apple juices which cost $1.29 each, and he is... bullseye65mustang8.jpg|...not quite a winner. Unfortunately he didn't win the 1965 Mustang because the hidden bullseye was behind the hot dog buns that put him off the board. LaDora's Bullseye Wipeout bullseyewipeout1.jpg bullseyewipeout2.jpg|First she picks the 5 Splendas ($2.69x5) which is $13.45 (off the board). bullseyewipeout3.jpg|Next she picks the 3 drink mixes ($5.79x3) which is $17.37 (off the board). bullseyewipeout4.jpg|Finally she picks the 4 diced pears ($3.49x4) which comes to $13.96 (off the board), which ends the game and she automatically loses the trip to Italy. Bullseye for $15,000 bullseye15k1.jpg bullseye15k2.jpg bullseye15k3.jpg|4 of the toothpastes come to... bullseye15k4.jpg|...$15.96 (off the board). bullseye15k5.jpg|3 of the lemon juices come to... bullseye15k6.jpg|...$5.97. bullseye15k7.jpg|5 of the baked beans come to... bullseye15k8.jpg|...$11.45 (a winner!!!). bullseye15k9.jpg Bullseye's New Set bullseye2017-1.jpg The New Bullseye.jpg bullseye2017-2.jpg bullseye2017-3.jpg|He picks the 6 energy waters first which is... bullseye2017-4.jpg|...off the board! bullseye2017-5.jpg|Next, he picks the 4 cheese snacks which is... bullseye2017-6.jpg|...also off the board! bullseye2017-7.jpg|Finally, he picks the 4 tuna which is... bullseye2017-8.jpg|...one the board at least. So the hidden bullseye has to be hidden behind the tuna to win. bullseye2017-9.jpg|It wasn't. bullseye2017-10.jpg bullseye2017-11.jpg|It was behind the rice mix. First Win on New Set & Sara's $20,000 Win bullseyepch1.jpg bullseyepch2.jpg bullseyepch3.jpg bullseyepch4.jpg|First she picks 3 of the Cheez-Its which is... bullseyepch5.jpg|...off the board! bullseyepch6.jpg|Next, she picks 3 of the pomegranate juices which is... bullseyepch7.jpg|...a winner!!! bullseyepch8.jpg bullseyepch9.jpg YouTube Videos Contestant gets Bullseye & Grocery Game mixed up! Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:Estimate as Close as You Can Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Spending Habits Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Must be in the Range to Win Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"B" Pricing Games Category:1-Word Pricing Games Category:You Can Try Again Category:Second Chance Games Category:July Pricing Games